The present invention refers to a rotating apparatus located in a compressor for a vehicular air conditioner. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a rotating apparatus for transmitting power to a compressor from a drive source of a vehicle, which is an engine.
A typical engine of a vehicle employs an idling stop system in these days to improve the fuel economy. The idling stop system automatically stops the idling engine when the vehicle is stopping such as when waiting at stoplights. Thus, a hybrid type compressor, such as the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 6-87678, is used for a vehicular air conditioner so that the air-conditioner can be operated even when the engine is stopped.
In the hybrid type compressor of the above publication, a pulley is rotatably supported in a housing of a compressor. A belt holder is formed on the outer circumferential surface of the pulley. Power is transmitted to the pulley from an engine through the belt. An electric motor is located in the pulley and is connected to and driven by a drive shaft of the compressor. When the engine is stopped, the electric motor rotates the drive shaft of the compressor.
However, in the compressor of the above publication, a cylindrical portion extends from the side of the belt holder in the axial direction of the drive shaft. The electric motor is located in the cylinder portion. That is, the electric motor is accommodated in the pulley but the size of the pulley is increased by forming the cylindrical portion. Therefore, the size of the compressor, which includes such pulley, is increased in the axial direction of the drive shaft. As a result, it is difficult to install such compressor in a vehicle.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a rotating apparatus that is miniaturized in the axial direction.
To achieve the foregoing objective, the present invention provides a rotating apparatus. The rotating apparatus includes a rotating body and a rotary electric device. The rotating body includes a power transmitting portion on its outer circumferential surface. The power transmitting portion transmits power between an external drive source and the rotating body. The rotary electric device is accommodated in and operably connected to the rotating body. The rotary electric device selectively functions as at least one of a motor and a generator. The rotary electric device is arranged inside the power transmitting portion such that the rotary electric device is surrounded by the power transmitting portion.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.